


Helplessly Satisfied

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fandot Creativity Night 28.05.16 - prompt was 'satisfied/helpless'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helplessly Satisfied

“Satisfied, Lyn?”

 

She shakes her head and glares down at his smug face, mortified at the betrayal of her body as she continues to tremble, pulse thundering in her throat. “You arrogant pillock.”

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

 

“Is that really the way you expect reciprocation?”

 

He moves up to kiss her stomach and it’s almost a caress, his mouth gentle against the flesh she is painfully aware is far too soft, far too pliant.

 

“Go to sleep,” he murmurs as he reaches her breast and then her throat, nuzzling tenderly at her neck.

 

She’s drowsy, unable to prevent her eyes from closing as his body moulds around hers, his warmth soothing and soporific. He’s rendered her helpless once again, and she both loves and loathes him in equal measure for the havoc he continues to wreak on her once-ordered life. It’s a dilemma for another time she decides eventually, sighing into satiated sleep as she feels him relax, his arm heavy and – damn him - wonderfully proprietary about her waist.

FIN


End file.
